My Cliche High School
by 1ilovecheddarcheese
Summary: Kim is new and attending Seaford high. She meets Jack Brewer who is really popular. Although he is popular, he doesn't let his popularity go to his head. Cliche, right? Now, the only thing preventing Kim and Jack from becoming a couple is Jack's 'girlfriend', Donna. Find out what happens in My Cliche High School. Bad summery give it a try.
1. Chapter 1: The cliques

Kim POV

"Kimberly!" My mother yelled.

"What!" I yelled looking up from my book.

"Would you stop reading? You're going to be late for school."

"Funny, at school they encourage kids to read." I said. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Normally I would let you read but right now, we have to get to school early so you can meet your new principal."

"Are you positive this is the last move until I graduate? That's a big commitment after all, we have to stay here for two years."

"I promise we won't move until you graduate high school. Now get in the car!"

* * *

"Alright miss Crawford." The principal said

"Please just call me Kim." I replied

"He nodded here is your schedule and locker information." He said handing me some paper. "I'm sure you will find Seaford high a welcoming place miss Crawford."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Some people just don't listen.

I got to my locker and opened it up. I set my bag down next to my locker and started hanging a small white board on the metal locker door.

"Hey I'm Grace. Are you new?" The girl who I supposed was named Grace said.

"Yea I just moved here." I replied. She seems nice.

"Well can I get to my locker please?" She said.

"Oh, sorry." I said moving out of the way.

"No problem. Just don't do that to the bank of hot pink lockers."

"Why?"

"Well most cheerleaders are nice but Donna and her posse are not. Those locker belong to them."

"They are allowed to paint their lockers?"

"Well, Donna's father donates a lot of money to the school. In return, the principal allows Donna to do whatever she likes to her locker. Her locker is twice as big as the other lockers. She even installed a makeup table, a mirror, and a miniature closet in there."

Just then a cute guy with brown hair walked up to her and leaned against the lockers talking to Donna.

"Who that." I asked.

"Oh that is Jack Brewer. Captain of just about every sport we have here. His main sport is, however, is Karate. He's, I think third degree black belt."

"Wow pretty impressive."

"Don't worry about him. He's really nice. He doesn't let popularity go to his head."

"Who's the guy beside him."

"That's Jerry. He's a great dancer. He's Jack's best friend. Jack's other friend is Milton. He's nerdy but super sweet."

"You talk to them a lot?"

"We sit at lunch together because my friend Julie is dating Milton."

"That's cool." Just then the warning bell rang.

"Let's head to class. What do you have?"

"Um history."

"Great way to start your first day huh."

"Yup." I replied laughing.

As we walked we introduced ourselves. She told me she was on the cheer-leading squad and that she and her friend were sort of the smarter kids at the school.

I told her I was sort of a bookworm and I can be nerdy. I also mentioned that I did Karate.

"That's so cool. You should check out Bobby Wasabi dojo. That's where Jack, Jerry and Milton go."

"I just might do that."

* * *

We walked into the history classroom and sat down. I examined my surroundings.

The popular cheerleaders were sitting at the front by the windows, on the opposite end of the classroom from the door.

The jocks were sitting behind them.

The nerds were sitting by the door at the front while the delinquent students sat behind them at the back, shooting spit balls at them.

Down the middle of the classroom near the front was where I sat with Grace and my new found friend Julie. We weren't really part of any clique.

Behind us were the outcasts and in front were the teacher's pets.

I know it's mean to call everyone by those category names but it's kinda true.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jack walked up to me and said "Hey you're new right?"

"Of course. Have you seen her before." Grace said

"No, that's why I was asking. Is she sitting with us at lunch? She doesn't seem like a Donna follower."

"You're really making fun of your girlfriend?"

"We never dated!"

"From what I heard, of course you did."

"Whatever. Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Jack, this is Kim" I waved "Kim, this is Jack. Captain of all sports teams blah blah blah."

I laughed. "Nice to meet you Kim." He said winking before taking a seat in the desk beside me.

"Hey Grace," Jerry, I think, said.

"Hey Jerry," Grace replied. Yes, I was right. All these years of moving I got to learn names pretty quickly.

"Jackie, why are you sitting with those people all the time!" Donna said pouting.

"There my friends." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Donna wasn't a slut but she was annoying. Thankfully we they didn't continue their conversation because the teacher chose that exact moment to walk into the classroom.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered.

"Miss Tobin, would you please take your seat." the history teacher said.

"Sure" Donna replied brightly skipping off to the front.

Wow barely an hour spent at school and it was already getting interesting.

* * *

**How was that. I know I have a lot of stories up but I like all the plot lines and I have two more ideas. They will be uploaded sometime in the next three months. Thanks to those who read and fav and follow and...**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's POV

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Jack POV

I woke up early this morning. Today was the first day of school...great. I did my daily routine and went down stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning mom." I said

"Morning honey. Your dad left for work early this morning." She said

"It's fine. It isn't that long of a walk."

I grabbed my backpack, some change, my gym bag and an apple and headed out the door.

"Jack! You forgot your cellphone!" My mom called out.

"Right." I said racing back to get it.

"Do you have everything?"

I double checked. "Yes mom."

"Okay, have a good first day of school." She said almost crying. Watching kids grow up must be hard. But my mom over exaggerates sometimes.

* * *

I walked to Seaford high school. I hear there's a new girl coming today. I wonder if she's nice.

I see my friends Jerry and Grace.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Jack." They replied at the same time.

"Yo did you see the new girl." Jerry asked.

"No, she might not even be here right now."

"I hear she's transferred a lot."

"Stop spreading rumors Jerry." Grace said

"But that wasn't even a bad rumor." Jerry replied

"What's her name." I asked

"I think it's like Kim or something." Grace said. "She's going to be using the locker beside mine."

"Oh," I said

"Oh look, there's your girl friend." Grace said

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Fine, but she's had a crush on you since the third grade."

"Yea whatever. She's nice but just not someone I would date." I said. That was the truth. Donna wasn't really mean to anyone, she was just a popular cheerleader and a drama queen.

"Hey Jack," Donna said flirtatiously.

"Hey Donna." I said "Are you ready for the first day back?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"The first day of school is such a bore! All you do is sit in a classroom while the teachers hand out tons of books."

"But you get to meet new people."

"I've got all my friends. I don't need more." she replied. "Come on Kelsey, we're going to reorganize our lockers."

With that, they walked away.

"Good luck." Grace said walking into the school.

When me and Jerry walked into the school we headed to our lockers. Our lockers were right beside the cheerleaders because we were the 'jocks' of the school.

I was pretty tired because today, we also had a 'welcome back' practice. Basically to get us into shape. I did some exercises this morning. Now you may think there should be tryouts for the sports teams. But if the coach thinks you're really good. You only have to tryout once. Me and Jerry were part of the five people who got to not tryout this year.

I leaned against the locker beside Donna's.

"Hey Jack," She said

"Um hey, again?" I replied. Sometimes I don't get this girl at all.

"See you in class" She said walking, or should I say strutting off to history.

As she walked or waddled, down the hallway, every other guy was staring at her. I will admit that I liked her once. But that changed when I got to know her better.

* * *

I entered the class room and sat on a desk.

As a cliche high school, the cliques are really obvious.

There are the nerds, the outcasts, the teacher's pets the drama queens, the rebels, the populars and just people who are trying to figure out which group they would fit in with.

Just then, Grace walked in with a girl I've never met before. That must be the new girl.

The new girl examined her surroundings. She must have noticed all the different cliques.

She was staring out into space when I walked up to her and said "Hey you're new right?"

"Of course. Have you seen her before." Grace snapped

"No, that's why I was asking. Is she sitting with us at lunch? She doesn't seem like a Donna follower."

"You're really making fun of your girlfriend?"

"We never dated!"

"From what I heard, of course you did."

"Whatever. Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Jack, this is Kim" she waved "Kim, this is Jack. Captain of all sports teams blah blah blah."

she laughed. "Nice to meet you Kim." I said winking before taking a seat in the desk beside her. she's really pretty.

"Hey Grace," Jerry said. He was staring at Grace. They are sort of in a relationship. Sometimes they get along,sometimes they don't. They are like an old married couple.

"Hey Jerry," Grace replied.

"Jackie, why are you sitting with those people all the time!" Donna said pouting. Wow all these years and she still asks these questions.

"There my friends." I said.

Donna was super annoying. that added to the crush, can be unbearable. Kim looked like she was annoyed by Donna as well. Thankfully we didn't continue their conversation because the teacher chose that exact moment to walk into the classroom.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered to me.

"Miss Tobin, would you please take your seat." the history teacher said. Teachers are always polite to her cause her dad donates a lot of money to the school. She rarely gets in trouble. Come to think of it, she's never been in trouble.

"Sure" Donna replied brightly skipping back to the front.

Way to make a fist impression on the new girl huh. I hope the rest of the day goes better because I really want to be her friend.

_Maybe more?_

Uh... No.

_Maybe?_

I just met her and I'm not answering that question.

_So it's a yes._

I'm not saying anything.

_I'm taking that as a yes._

Whatever.

* * *

**Second chapter**

**The chapters will get longer. This is just to get the story started. I'll try to update by APRIL FIRST!**

**Up to twenty reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Prank master

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait. I know I said April first but... Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Kim POV

The rest of the day was spent getting to know my classmates and my soon to be friends. I ate lunch with them and had at least one of them in every class. Let's just say, it was one of the best first day of school.

I waited in the parking lot for my mom.

"Bye Kim!" Grace called out slipping into a yellow convertible.

"Bye." I waved.

I stared at my phone wondering where my mom could be. She was a really organized and protective mom so she's almost never late unless it was urgent. Even so, she would send me a text or something. I hope everything was alright.

"You still here?" came a voice. I jumped, almost dropping my phone. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Kim." Milton said

"It's fine and to answer your question, yes I'm still here." I answered

"Do you need a ride or are you just going to wait here forever."

"My mom should be here at some point." I responded checking my phone again.

"Is your house a long walk?"

"Not really. Probably a forty minute walk. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Jack. We walk home together whenever he isn't getting picked up, which come to think of it, is a lot."

"Oh, how far."

"For me? About half an hour. About the same for Jack."

"I don't know the neighborhood really well so I think I'm going to wait." I said. Milton nodded understandingly.

"Here comes Jack, I'll see you tomorrow." Milton called out running towards his friend.

I watched as they disappeared down the street. I sighed and leaned against a pole. I checked my phone again. Still no text. Almost everyone had departed from the school already, leaving it deserted. The only occupants were me and the janitor.

As I debated with myself whether to walk home or not I saw my mom's silver car enter the parking lot. I checked the time. School was over almost an hour ago.

I hopped in the car and waited for my mom's explanation.

"I'm so sorry Kim." she started. "My new boss had this new routine for me to get into and he kept me behind to finish up some last minute paperwork and when I finally finished he asked me to run errands around the building. I then thought I lost my car keys and...and" I cut her off.

"It's okay, just send me a text next time."

"Oh, and did I forgot to mention my phone died?" She asked

"No," I said laughing

"Well, yea, my phone died." She said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

The car ride home was actually quit quiet. The second I stepped into the house, my mom started pelting me with questions. I sank into the couch and my mom sat down beside me.

"Did you make new friends?" she started

"Yes." I responded.

"What's her name."

"Grace and what makes you think she is a her and that I only made one friend."

"Fine, who else."

"Well there's Julie and Milton, Jerry, I met a guy named Jack. I also met a girl name Donna."

"Are they nice?"

"So far, yes. I'm not sure what I should think of Donna though."

"Hows the educational part of school."

"It's good."

"That's it?"

"That's all I have to say right now. It's the first day of school and all we learned was the outline of the year."

"Okay fine but did you get all the classes you wanted?"

"Yup"

"Tell me about your friends then."

"I sat with them at lunch."

"You said you met some boys. Are they nice? Friendly? Too friendly?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, carry on."

"Milton is sort of nerdy, dating Julie. Jerry, I think likes Grace and Grace feels the same way or something is happening."

"Really." My mom said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, continue."

"Jerry is Jack's best friend. Jack seems nice. He's the captain of all the sports teams."

"Kim," she said in a _Don't make any mistakes or your grounded for life _voice.

"He mostly hangs out with us and Donna follows him around like a lost puppy. According to Grace, Jack doesn't like Donna but Donna has had a crush on his since..forever practically."

My mother sighed and said "Well enough catching up. I should really get dinner started." She got up and head to the kitchen. A short time later I smelt stir fry and roasted chicken.

* * *

The next day my mom drove me to school. I can't wait to get my license. Technically and legally, I'm allowed to drive but my mom won't let me take my test until she thinks I'm ready.

I hopped out of the silver car and waved to my mom. I walked in though the front doors and headed to my locker. Grace was already there waiting for me.

"Hey Grace..." My voice trailed off as I heard screaming and uproarious laughter. I spun around to see Jerry with someone's gym bag. Jack was laughing when Jerry tossed the bag in his direction. Jack threw the bag back to Jerry and Jerry hid himself in the janitors closet.

"What's going on." I asked Grace holding back my own laughter as a guy came into view with two towels wrapped around him. One around his head. The other wrapped around his waist.

"One of Jerry's annual pranks. Every year at the beginning of the year he plays a prank on someone. The prank happens during the first week of school. Jack and Jerry plan it but Jerry takes all the credit, not getting Jack in trouble. Occasionally, they tell us about Jerry's pranks but these are always kept top secret. They follow these two rules on when pulling beginning of the year pranks. One is never prank a newbie. Two is never pull a prank on the first day." Grace explained

The poor guy was walking around the hall trying to narrow down the suspects. If Jerry did this every year, wouldn't everyone expect it was him?

"Who is the guy." I asked

"Frank." She replied. "He's a part of the Black Dragons. They are sort of our enemies. The majority of Jerry's pranks are for them and yet they never figure that out."

"So they're..."

"Stupid? Yes. Complete idiots? No."

I watched as Frank got closer to Jerry's hiding spot. He opened the door to the janitors closet and found his gym bag with not a single sign of Jerry. Frank opened his bag cautiously to find a tube that squirted ink into his face.

Frank screamed like a girl before realizing he should keep his mouth shut. First of all, because the ink would get into his mouth. Second of all, everyone was laughing at how high pitched his screams were.

When the tube was empty he asked "Who did this! Fess up now!" He looked around the room. I saw Jerry standing next to Jack. How is that possible. Grace noticed my confused stare.

"Jerry is the prank master. He probably climbed into the vents." She said.

Frank gave up on finding the prank master and stomped away, frustrated, or to tell the principle.

"That was awesome." I told Jerry and Jack when I was sure Frank was out of earshot.

"That was pretty genus guys. How did you switch the bags?" Grace asked.

"The bag we threw around was the bag that sprayed ink. His real bag was hidden. After I got out, I returned the bag." Jerry said laughing at his prank. "Did you get it on tape?" Jerry asked Jack.

"The whole thing." he said racing across the room to grab a small camera.

"You got a tiny camera?" I asked

"Hey, this thing records all of Jerry's pranks." He said

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" I asked

"Frank has no proof that we took his bag. It's still in his locker." Jerry said

"Alright geniuses, let's head to class." Grace said.

* * *

**Mostly conversation and KICK is coming bare with me.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tryouts

Kim POV

The bell rang and I packed up my books. My phone buzzed, it was a text.

_Kim,_

_Sorry, you might have to wait awhile today. I'm super busy. If you're going to walk home, send me a text._

_Love, Mom_

I groaned. "What's wrong?" Grace asked

"I have to stay after school cause my mom won't be here for awhile."

"You don't have your license?"

"No."

"Oh well, you can come with me. We're watching the tryouts for the sports teams, and cheer leading."

"Wait the tryouts are today?"

"Didn't you see all the posters?"

"No!"

"Come on! There about to start."

* * *

We ran over to the back field. There were a lot of people there. The cheerleaders were practicing on one side of the field while people who were trying out for the sports teams took over the rest of the field. I spotted Jack and Jerry talking to one of the coaches along with three other guys I didn't recognize. Donna and her clique were jogging towards them.

"I gotta get changed." Grace said.

"You're trying out? For what."

"Cheer leading." she replied. "You should tryout too."

"But I didn't sign up."

"You think half the people here signed up? No one cares as long as they have a good team for the year."

She dragged me to the change rooms. She tossed shorts, running shoes and a t-shirt at me. After we got changed, we jogged onto the field.

"Grace, Grace, Grace," Donna said shaking her head. "After being rejected by the cheer team every year, you still want to tryout?"

"Well I would have made it, and I did the first time, if you hadn't bribed the coach to kick me off." Grace snapped

"Yea, you should just let her tryout. If she makes it in, she makes it in." Jerry said as he walked up to us.

"Fine." Donna huffed.

"Hey, are you tryout for cheer?" Jerry asked me.

"I don't have a choice. Grace here, is making me." I said, Jerry nodded.

"JERRY!" someone yelled.

"I'll see you guys later!" He called out running in the direction of his name.

* * *

The crowd cheered as the future cheer leaders walked out onto the field. I looked around me, then at Grace. She smiled sweetly at me and we turned our attention to the cheer leading coach. She was short, blonde and every time she talked, it sounded cheery and loud. No wonder she's the cheer coach. She explained that every member of the team is important.

"This year, we have special guests who will be helping me judge. Please give them a warm welcome to Seaford High!" she exclaimed. We all clapped as the judges entered the field.

Grace and I were partners for the tryouts. The reason we had partners was because cheer leading was a team sport. Your partner may not make the team and you will or the other way around. You are judged by your skill not by appearance. We had to pick a cheer to preform and we got an half hour to do so. I have to admit, our cheer routine was pretty good for a half hour of work. After the tryouts, Grace told me the lists would be up tomorrow.

The next tryouts were for the sports teams. I asked Grace why Jack and Jerry weren't on the field. She said that every year there were five people who didn't have to tryout the following year, instead they have to pass a fitness test. Those five also help pick the team this year.

In the middle of the soccer tryouts, my phone buzzed.

_Kim,_

_I here, where are you?_

_Mom._

I quickly texted back.

_Mom,_

_At the back field. Sports tryouts today. Come watch or do you want me home._

_Kim._

I waited a few seconds for my mom to text back. One of the players scored on there own team.

_Kim, _

_Sure, on my way. Just going to park the car._

_Mom._

"Who was that?" Grace asked

"My mom" I replied.

We watched the rest of the soccer tryout game as my mom found her way over to us.

"Kim," she said panting. "Why is the field so big! Why did you decide to sit on the other side of the field. I have heels on!"

"Sorry?" I replied innocently "By the way, this is Grace"

"Hi!" Grace said extending her hand out. My mom shook it. She sat down beside me as we watched the basketball tryouts on the court at the edge of the field.

"Are your other friends here?" My mom asked.

"Not Milton and Julie but Jack and Jerry and over there on the bench." I told her. She nodded and stared at them for the rest of the day.

"We should get going. I was nice meeting you Grace." My mom said.

"You too." Grace replied.

We exited the field and walked to our car.

"Can I please get my license?" I asked

"On your 18th birthday." She replied. I groaned, that was over a year away.

"So what do you think of my friends?" I asked changing the subject.

"I think I like Grace. Jack and Jerry seem like interesting boys."

"I tried out for cheer leading."

"Good for you." She said as we pulled up our driveway. "You should invite your friends over sometime so I can meet all of them. Including your cheer friends."

"I don't even know it I made it or not."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

**So sorry for not updating! I have an excuse but besides that, I was just too lazy to update. Also, I'm not allowed on the computer as much so updating is going be harder to do faster. I want to finish this story soon cause I going to make two sequels. You'll see why when I finish. If you have comments on my writing, what you liked what you didn't like or just ideas, feel free to put them in the**

**REVIEW!**

**~1ilovecheddarcheese**


End file.
